Locations
The Thrilling Adventure Hour has been performed at a number of locations around the United States. Largo at the Coronet Largo, the current home to the Thrilling Adventure Hour and the location where the bulk of the podcasted episodes have been performed and recorded, is a theatre and comedy club located in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. This is also the location where the Concert Film, a project funded via Kickstarter, was recorded in October 2013. A list of episodes that were recorded at Largo may be found in the category Largo episodes. Largo is a 250-seat theater with an expansive stage, a theatrical curtain, and a "Little Room" with a bar for both before- and after-parties. Largo is located at 366 North La Cienega Blvd, Los Angeles, California. For more information, visit Largo's official site. Tickets for the show may be purchased on Ticketfly. M Bar The Thrilling Adventure Hour began in 2005 at M Bar, a bar and supper club in Hollywood, California. At the time the show was known by its longer title of The Thrilling Adventure and Supernatural Suspense Hour (the title was shortened when the show moved to Largo). It continued at this location until January 2010, at which point it moved to Largo. M Bar was known for being a small venue with no real backstage area and with the patrons (and performers) eating and drinking during the show. Often there would be an after party featuring performances by Common Rotation and frequent interruptions by Marc Evan Jackson. M Bar is located at 1253 North Vine, Los Angeles, California. For more information about the venue, visit M Bar's official site. The Bell House The Thrilling Adventure Hour has traveled periodically to New York to perform at the Bell House in Brooklyn, New York. The first such performance was on September 30, 2012.@ThrillingAdv When on the East Coast, the WorkJuice Players are typically joined by members of what is informally known as WorkJuice East. These shows are traditionally closed with a performance of The Gowanus Canal Song. A list of episodes recorded at The Bell House may be found in the category Bell House episodes. The show's visit to New York in October 2013 coincided with New York Comic Con, where the writers and cast did a panel that was released on the podcast in addition to performing the show at the Bell House.The Thrilling Adventure Hour World Domination Tour Several WorkJuice Players also participated in two live performances of Welcome to Night Vale in Brooklyn.A WTNV Live Show has just been announced! This WTNV episode is available on bandcamp or iTunes.WTNV live show recording available on iTunes The Bell House is located at 149 7th Street, Brooklyn, New York. For more information about the venue, visit the Bell House's official site. San Francisco Sketchfest The Thrilling Adventure Hour has performed at SF Sketchfest 2011-2016.SF Sketchfest: The Thrilling Adventure Hour Several of the segments from these performances have been podcasted, and while at SF Sketchfest the WorkJuice Players have also participated in other events, including a reunion reading of Wet Hot American Summer arranged by Acker & Blacker in 2012.Paul Rudd, Amy Poehler, and 'Wet Hot' friends reunite for stage show A list of episodes recorded at SF Sketchfest may be found in in the category Sketchfest episodes. For more information about SF Sketchfest, visit their official site. San Diego Comic-Con In 2013, the show traveled to San Diego for the first time to stage a performance in connection with the release of the Thrilling Adventure Hour Original Graphic Novel. A list of episodes recorded at San Diego Comic-Con may be found in in the category SDCC episodes. The cast and creators also did a panel at Zachery Levi's NerdHQ, which was later released in both audio and video formats.The Thrilling Adventure Hour World Domination Tour The cross-over episode with Welcome to Night Vale, which was originally performed at ECCC, was performed again in July 2014 at SDCC.@ThrillingAdv@SD_Comic_Con The cast and writers also did another panel at NerdHQ that is available as a video but has not been released on the podcast feed. More information about SDCC may be found at its website. Meltdown Comics Some special Kickstarter-only recording sessions have been held at the Nerdist Theater at Meltdown Comics. This has happened both in November 2012 and January 2014. A list of episodes recorded at Meltdown may be found in the category Meltdown episodes. This theater is located at 7522 W. Sunset Blvd, Los Angeles, California 90046. For more information on this venue, visit NerdMelt's official site. JoCo Cruise JoCo Cruise is a Caribbean cruise organized by WorkJuice East member Jonathan Coulton that features comedy, music, and other entertainment provided by JoCo and his friends. More information about may be found at its official site. In February 2014, the Bens went on the 4th JoCo Cruise Crazy with Paul F. Tompkins and performed The Boat Show, an as-yet unreleased segment with other performers on the cruise.JCCC4: The Entertainment@ThrillingAdv Emerald City Comicon On March 29, 2014, the Thrilling Adventure Hour combined with Welcome to Night Vale for a crossover event in Seattle in conjunction with the Emerald City Comicon.The Thrilling Adventure Hour & Welcome to Night Vale The show featured performers from both podcasts as well as special guests, and was co-written by Acker & Blacker, Jeffrey Cranor, and Joseph Fink. The WorkJuice Players also participated in panels and signings at the con. C2E2 On the weekend of April 26, 2014, the Thrilling Adventure Hour traveled to Chicago to perform at DePaul University and participate in panels and signings at C2E2, Chicago's comic and entertainment expo.@ThrillingAdv The show will be returning to the con in 2015 as well.C2E2! Town Hall The Thrilling Adventure Hour performed at Town Hall@ThrillingAdv in Manhattan on May 10, 2014. Episodes performed at Town Hall may be found along with all other New York segments under the New York episodes category. LA Podfest The Los Angeles Podcast Festival is "a celebration of podcasts, podcasters, and most importantly, of the fan" held in Los Angeles, California. WorkJuice Players Paul F. Tompkins and Marc Evan Jackson performed at Podfest in September 2015 with a special segment written by The Bens titled The Boat Show.@ThrillingAdv The Theatre at Ace Hotel The Theatre at Ace Hotel is "a delicately restored, 1,600-seat movie palace from the 1920s with a three-story, 2,300 square foot grand lobby, an ornate open balcony and mezzanine and a vaulted ceiling with thousands of tiny mirrors that glimmer when lit." It is located in Los Angeles, California. The final live performance of The Thrilling Adventure Hour happened at this venue on December 17, 2016. The full episode was released on the podcast as The Thrilling Adventure Hour Holiday Funaround 2016. References Category:Meta data